A conventional connector for coaxial cables generally includes a collar which is securely mounted to the cable by using special tools and the copper core or wire of the cable is extended in the tubular portion of the collar so as to be electrically connected to a jacket of electric appliances. It is noted that it takes a lot of time to secure the collar to the cable and the assemblers have to carefully control the force that is applied to the collar so as not to damage the copper core or wire.
The present invention intends to provide a connector for an axial cable wherein the cable is easily connected to the collar by using a fastening sleeve which is squeezed by the cooperation of an end piece and a threaded piece so that the assemblers need no special tools to assemble the connectors.